Day 9: 4:00pm-5:00pm
| code = 9AFF06 | author = David Fury | director = Omar Madha | rating = }} As the CIA recovers from Margot Al-Harazi's ambush, James Heller and Alastair Davies confront each other over how to deal with the crisis. Meanwhile, Jack Bauer proposes a plan to locate Al-Harazi that involves Kate Morgan. Finally, Jordan Reed starts to uncover the truth about Kate’s husband. Synopsis *Jack meets with Audrey for the first time in years and confesses to the murders he's accused of. * forges the President's signature on an executive order to have Bauer turned over to Russians for justice. * asks her daughter Simone if she wants her husband spared, then kills him for his betrayal. *Margot posts a video on the Internet demanding the surrender of President James Heller for killing her husband, threatening the English if he doesn't. The President talks to and tells him she's capable of carrying out her threat. The CIA works to neutralize that threat. *President Heller informs the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom about the lead the CIA has found. Chloe O'Brian notices a trap and Steve nearly gets his team out. The agents are still recovering from the wreckage. President Heller and Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau are watching at Willoughby House. Heller asks Mark about the casualties, but Mark says they don't know yet. Prime Minister Alastair Davies expresses his concern for the Londoners' safety, and asks for the technical data pertaining to the drones. General Coburn protests, but Heller quiets him and commands him to provide the PM with whatever he wants. As Coburn starts leaving, Heller adds that they need to start coordinating with the RAF, which, he just realizes, he already said a moment ago. Everyone looks on in concern. Davies excuses himself to meet with his cabinet. Audrey asks Heller if he needs anything; he tells his daughter to get the Secret Service to fetch Jack Bauer. Caroline Fowlds, advisor to the Prime Minister, informs him of rumors of the President's medical condition. Davies expresses his concern that this means Heller may not be able to protect them. Just as Heller's taking his medication, Jack Bauer is brought in by a Secret Service guard; Heller dismisses the guard. Heller tells Jack about the trap and how the other drones are expected to join the first. He asks Jack about the informant he mentioned. Jack says he can't be sure, but it's possible, and this man is their only lead. Also, he says, this man can't be broken in time, or bought. Agent Steve Navarro confirms four dead and six wounded. Agent Erik Ritter is wounded but will recover. Jordan Reed informs Navarro about the cover story he already sent out. Navarro gets a call from President Heller and Reed patches him through. Heller tells Navarro about Jack Bauer's plan to find Margot Al-Harazi, and how he needs to work alone. Heller tells Navarro to give Jack whatever he needs; Jack tells him what that is. Jack also requests Agent Kate Morgan be assigned to him. Navarro protests, saying that Kate was only working provisionally; Heller instructs him to do it anyway. Reed tells Kate about the mission and expresses his concern that they can't provide her with backup. He also tells her there's a chopper waiting for her. Ian Al-Harazi informs his mother about the status of the drones. He then expresses his worries about Simone, his sister, since Margot had to kill Naveed, Simone's husband. She slaps him and tells him not to second-guess either of them. Margot's men start carrying Naveed's body out as Simone watches. His phone suddenly rings. They retrieve it from him and examine it; it's his sister, asking about his plans to leave London with her. Margot asks her daughter if she knew about this. She says no. Margot tells her to find out what Naveed's sister knows and if she's told anyone. "And if she has?" Simone asks. Margot reminds her they already sacrified Naveed, and tells her she already knows the answer to that. Jack Bauer prepares his field package. Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau enters and gives Jack his phone as requested of the CIA. He asks about his wife's visit to Jack; Jack simply tells him they talked. Mark expresses his concern on Audrey's behalf about Jack's presence and tells him to stay away. Jack says that won't be a problem; even if he survives, he's only got prison to look forward to. A Secret Service agent enters and says Agent Morgan is on her way. Jack addresses Mark before leaving, saying that Audrey said he was good to his wife. Jack calls Chloe O'Brian on his clean phone and asks to speak with both her and Belcheck. Prime Minister Alastair Davies is telling his cabinet about the military presences and how it's merely going to be precautionary. Caroline Fowlds shows up with a message from President Heller. He takes the call and asks what the news is; Heller answers that military presence would be a bad idea now, because of their new plan to locate Margot. Davies wants to hear more first, because of how their last operation ended in disaster. Heller answers that Jack Bauer is meeting an informant. Davies observes Bauer's history and suggests picking up this informant themselves, but Heller repeats what Jack said about how that won't work. Davies reminds him that British lives are on the line. Heller insists that, at least for the next hour, Davies keep the Military off the streets. Davies reluctantly agrees, asking Heller to be kept in the loop, and hangs up. Davies expresses his doubts about Heller's judgment. Fowlds, who was listening to the conversation on another phone, politely questions his confidence in Heller, with the condition he has. Davies only answers by asking for MI5 to keep surveillance on Bauer and his contact. Kate Morgan is being checked for arms by a Secret Service agent, under her protests. Jack arrives and tells her he needs to make sure she'll follow the rules. She asks why he even needed her; he answers that she seemed capable of handling anything. He then asks why she's being deported. She reluctantly admits her late husband's crimes; she was guiltless but never noticed it. He then asks if she knows who Karl Rask is. She says they've been hunting him for years. Jack says they can find him and get the information on Al-Harazi from him: Rask is loyal but greedy. Kate asks how he knows so much; Jack says he worked for Rask for the past two years, but now Rask will want to kill him. He tells Kate to enter the car. Jack gets a call from Chloe, who tells him she's sent everything they have on Rask to his phone, and they plan on tricking him to use his bank account to download a virus to his computer, so that they can find Al-Harazi. Mark Boudreau enters Audrey's room. He tells her he spoke to Jack before the latter left and told him of his concerns towards her. She says that wasn't necessary and asks what Jack said; Mark answers that Jack said he'd be gone soon enough. He gets a call from the Deputy Foreign Minister of the Russian Embassy and excuses himself to take the call. The Deputy Minister apologizes for the timing of his call, and offers to help however he can; Mark says he'll pass the offer along to the President. He then tells Mark he's calling about taking Bauer; Mark answers that there's been a change of plans. The Deputy Minister demands specifics, and would like to hear it from Heller. He asks Mark when he can hear from Heller, and when Mark doesn't answer, the Deputy Minister wonders if he's afraid to involve the President. Mark denies it and offers to meet later that day. They hang up and the Deputy Minister reviews the order with the forged signature on it. Jack gets off the phone with Chloe and then Kate asks him for more info about his involvement with Rask. Jack explains he's been on his own personal fight for justice by turning Rask's clients in to the authorities. Now, Jack says, he wants to kill Jack because of Jack's suspicious disappearance. Kate asks Jack his plan, and he pulls into an alley and tells her: He's going to need Kate to pretend to be the CIA contact for the leak to minimize suspicions. To prevent torture, he'll need to render her unconscious first. Belcheck will also be there in case of emergency. Jack tells her it's a long shot and that he can't force her, but Kate decides she has to. She injects the contents of the syringe into her neck, surprising Jack. As Navarro's team is returning, Jordan Reed tells him he has something to show him concerning Adam Morgan, Kate's husband. Navarro asks if it can wait; Reed says no. He says he found something suspicious: files about Morgan were deleted. Navarro says that's not possible, but decides to make inquiries. Reed asks for authorization for the procedure to try to restore the deleted files, but Navarro tells him the drones are more important. Simone Al-Harazi approaches Farah, Naveed's sister, who hugs her. Farah expresses her concern for Naveed and the message he left her. Simone assures her it's nothing to worry about, and claims credit for the idea to leave London, just as a vacation. School lets out and Yasmin, Farah's daughter, greets her aunt, who remarks how much her niece has grown. Prime Minister Alastair Davies is working at his desk when Caroline Fowlds and an advisor walk in. They inform the PM about the method Jack's using in his operation and suggest alerting the Americans, but the PM decides they will handle this themselves. Jack arrives at the garage where Karl Rask's men are, and heads in. His tire is shot and he is made to exit the car. Rask's men are surprised to see him return, and Rask says Jack and Nils left for a job and Nils is dead; Jack claims to have killed him for his betrayal. Rask is skeptical, but Jack says he has his CIA contact in his trunk. They open the trunk and see Kate, unconscious, and Jack says that was to keep her quiet. Rask instructs his men to search her; they find her CIA badge. Rask, satisfied, asks for his money. Jack says it's waiting for him. Rask looks at Kate and Jack tells him she's more valuable alive. Rask says they can wake her up, to Jack's surprise. He tells his men to do so, and to interrogate her, and to bring Jack, too. They take Kate's shoes off to get her ready. Outside, Belcheck informs Chloe he has a visual on her. Chloe tells him to hold off until Rask accesses the decoy bank account. Rask's men inject a drug into Kate and wake her. Margot gets a call from Simone, who says everything is fine: Farah bought the story she told her. Margot distrusts her luck, and tells Simone not to take chances. Simone protests, repeating that Farah knows nothing. Margot responds that Simone was wrong about Naveed. Simone tries appealing to the fact that Farah has her daughter with her, but Margot just adds to kill her, too. After a pause, Simone agrees. Margot tells her to get back quickly and hangs up; Ian looks at his mother in concern. Simone approaches Farah, who then invites her to dinner. Simone hesitantly accepts. Kate Morgan starts stirring. Rask's men, impatient, try harder to wake her. Once they're satisfied, they hoist her up by her arms and start interrogating her, demanding to know how they were compromised, and if they have anything else to worry about. Belcheck, seeing their brutal treatment of Kate, tells Jack through his earpiece to hurry. Chloe, through her own earpiece, says Jack just has to get Rask to sign in to the account. Rask makes a veiled accusation about Jack's disappearance; Jack says the CIA was watching him. Rask asks for his money; Jack says its in his GGS account and offers to get it for him. Rask claims to be familiar with GGS already and asks if "Metzger" helped him set up the account. Jack stalls for time as Chloe looks up GGS's records. Rask gets impatient and threatens him as Chloe is unable to find "Metzger" on the roster so far, and suggests Rask is bluffing. Pressed for time, Jack takes a gamble and tells Rask that there's no "Metzger" who works at GGS. Rask, furious, doesn't believe Jack and accuses him of being the leak. Jack holds his ground and Rask finally believes him, and admits to bluffing him. Jack gives him the log-in details, and Rask sets to work. One of Rask's men threatens Kate with a drill. Belcheck informs Chloe that Kate's almost out of time. Chloe tells him Jack's not finished yet. Belcheck protests that and tries to save Kate, but is knocked out by an MI-5 agent. Chloe tells Jack that Belcheck's in trouble. MI-5, under orders, proceeds to the warehouse where Jack and Rask are. Kate Morgan gasps in agony at the drill. MI-5 makes their way to the warehouse. Rask's man finishes connecting him to the secure link. Kate, trying to save herself, makes something up to tell her interrogator, but he doesn't believe her. Rask, finally on the bank site, supplies the details. Inches away from the Enter key, he's interrupted by MI-5, who start shooting at Rask's men. Jack, realizing things have just gotten desperate, fights Rask for control of his computer. Kate's interrogator decides to give up and finish her but are interrupted by reports of gunfire. Two of Rask's men leave the third behind with Kate, who takes him by surprise, grabs his neck with her legs, dislodges herself from the chain that was holding her, and, after a brief struggle, kills him with the knife he was after. Jack joins in on the fight, long enough to reach the laptop and hit the Enter key. Chloe tells him the operation was a success; the virus is in. Meanwhile, the MI-5 and Bauer are taking out most of Rask's operatives. Kate frees herself and fights off Rask's men, then falls back, exhausted. Rask hits two MI-5 guards before Jack captures him and forces him to surrender; Rask does so, surprised. The MI-5 then capture Jack who then identifies himself and his mission, whereupon they start taking Jack and Rask away, but Rask suddenly acts by taking a grenade off an agent and pulling the pin, killing himself and two other agents in the process. Chloe asks why MI-5 is there. Jack says he doesn't know, and tells Chloe what she needs to look for on Rask's computer. Chloe finds a mobile number and begins tracing it; it's in south London. Simone puts her phone away as Farah thanks her for staying for dinner. Simone, holds her knife in her lap, hesitating, looking around the room at the family pictures. Farah then notices Simone's agitation and asks what's wrong with her. Getting no answer, she guesses it's to do with Naveed. Finally, Simone tells Farah to leave London. Farah asks why, but Simone only reiterates herself. Not knowing what else to think, Farah dials the police. Simone desperately says she's trying to protect her from her mother. Farah notices Simone's knife for the first time and panics, yelling at Yasmin to get out. Desperately, Simone struggles with Farah and accidentally stabs her to death, apologizing as she falls. About to cry, she noticing Yasmin watching. She begs Yasmin to listen, who panics and runs out of the house. Simone chases after her. A neighbor notices and pursues them both. Yasmin runs out into the street and safely gets through traffic, while a bus hits Simone. The neighbor looks on as the bus driver stops and gets out. Split screen: Chloe O'Brian works to track the owner of the phone. Jack helps Kate out of the warehouse. Margot Al-Harazi watches the flight of the drones on her screen. Heller. Prime Minister Davies. Jordan Reed works on his computer program to try to recover missing data on Adam Morgan. Steve Navarro goes outside the office. When he is in a secure destination, he takes out his cell phone and dials a number. He explains to the person on the other end that Jordan Reed may be able to restore Morgan's deleted files. He tells his contact he was assured that couldn't happen, but the contact informs him that if he's able to recover it, then he's on his own. He hangs up, and Navarro gets a worried look on his face. '' Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross (voice only) * with Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring *Michelle Fairley as Margot Al-Harazi *Colin Salmon as General Coburn *Emily Berrington as Simone Al-Harazi *Liam Garrigan as Ian Al-Harazi *Sacha Dhawan as Naveed *Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds *Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich *Alex Ferns as Radko *Aksel Hennie as Karl Rask *Tehmina Sunny as Farah *and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring *David Bark-Jones as British colonel *Christina Chong as Mariana *Simon Green as Minister #1 *Christopher Hatherall as Neighbor *Aykut Hilmi as MI-5 Agent #2 *William Key as Armed Man *Julian Kostov as Agent Harwell *Sean Knopp as MI-5 Agent #1 *Kola Krauze as Danilo *Niall MacGregor as Woodfeld *Nikita Mehta as Yasmin *Abubakar Salim as Tom (as "Secret Service Agent #1") *Daniel Singh as Fazil *Branko Tomović as Belcheck Uncredited *Ben Dimmock as Bus driver *Mark Epstein as Rask's henchman *Camilla Harding as CIA worker *Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent *Casey Michaels as Simone Al-Harazi (stunt double) *Stephen Parker as CIA worker *Peter Pedrero as Margot's henchman *Ian James Seale as General Bansgrove *Shane Steyn as Rask's henchman *Lewis Wallace as CIA worker Production staff Memorable quotes "Well, put her back into the field. Jack wants her, Jack needs her, Jack gets her." :— James Heller to Steve Navarro, referring to Kate Morgan "When I first met Audrey, she was in pretty bad shape, in large part because of you. I'm worried what your presence here may do to her." "What do you want from me?" "Your help. Stay away from her." "Mr. Boudreau, if I live through today—which, by the way, is highly unlikely—I'm going straight to prison. I'm the last thing you need to worry about." :— Mark Boudreau and Jack Bauer "There is no 'Metzger' at the bank." :— Jack Bauer Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: June 3, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: June 3, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: June 3, 2014 on Fox **Asia: June 3, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: June 3, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** - chambered by Jack Bauer before leaving the presidential residence ** - used by Karl Rask and his men, later stolen by Jack and used. ** - carried by Radko, later stolen by Kate Morgan to kill Danilo * ** - used by Belcheck to monitor Kate Morgan's situation ** - used by Karl Rask during the firefight ** - used by one of Rask's men before being killed by Bauer ** - used by MI5 agents, outfitted with EOTech hographic sights, magnifiers, and suppressors * ** - carried by Danilo ** - both MP5Ks and MP5SDs are used by MI5 agents ** - used by one of Bashir's thugs during a fight with Jack Vehicles *'2014 Audi A6' - driven by Jack Bauer to Karl Rask's base *'Volvo B7 TL' - the bus that hits Simone Al-Harazi Appearances *Characters **Ian Al-Harazi **Margot Al-Harazi **Simone Al-Harazi **Anatol (first appearance) **Bansgrove **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Coburn **Danilo (first appearance) **Alastair Davies **Farah (first appearance) **Fazil **Caroline Fowlds **Harwell (first appearance) **James Heller **Mariana **Adam Morgan (mentioned only) **Kate Morgan **Steve Navarro **Naveed **Nils (mentioned only) **Chloe O'Brian **Radko (first appearance) **Karl Rask (first appearance) **Jordan Reed **Erik Ritter **Tom **Woodfeld (first appearance) **Yasmin (first appearance) **(British colonel) (first appearance) **(Farah's neighbor) (first appearance) **(MI5 agent 1) (first appearance) **(MI5 agent 2) (first appearance) **(Rask's lieutenant) (first appearance) *Locations **A1 (map only) **The Bahamas (mentioned only) **Basildon (map only) **Cayman Islands (mentioned only) **Chelmsford (map only) **CIA London station **Croydon (map only) **10 Downing Street (first appearance) **Dubai (mentioned only) **Embassy of Russia, London (first appearance) **Enfield (map only) **England **Europe **Germany (mentioned only) **Gillingham (map only) **Hamburg (mentioned only) **Harrow (map only) **Hemel Hempstead (map only) **High Wycombe (map only) **Ilford (map only) **London **Lower Heyford Air Force Base (mentioned only) **Luton (map only) **M11 (map only) **M25 (map only) **M40 (map only) **Maidstone (map only) **Portugal (mentioned only) **Prague (mentioned only) **Rachel Trevor-Morgan Millinery (first appearance) **River Thames **Russian Federation (mentioned only) **Slough (map only) **Southend-on-Sea (map only) **St. Albans (map only) **Stevenage (map only) **Sutton (map only) **Switzerland (mentioned only) **United Kingdom **United States of America (mentioned only) **Wandsworth (mentioned only) **Wembley (map only) **West Ealing (mentioned only) **Willoughby House *Organizations and titles **Al-Qaeda **BQ Systems (mentioned only) **Central Intelligence Agency **Golding Glenn & Schecter (first appearance) **Ministry of Defence (first appearance) **MI5 (first appearance) **Open Cell **Prague Police Department (mentioned only) **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **Rainha Santa Portuguese Foods (first appearance) **Royal Air Force **Secretary of State (mentioned only) **Special Activities (mentioned only) **United States Army **United States Secret Service **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **Airborne Warning and Control System (mentioned only) **Alzheimer's disease (mentioned only) **Drill **Drone (mentioned only) **Drone override module **Epinephrine **Executive Order 11517 (mentioned only) **Helicopter (mentioned only) **Horse (statue only) **Messenger bag **Phoenix retrieval (first appearance) **Propofol (first appearance) **RQ-29 Vanguard (mentioned only) **United States Code (mentioned only) **United States Constitution (mentioned only) **Whiskey See also * 4:00pm-5:00pm (disambiguation) 906 D906